


Crave

by LilyofFandoms



Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Crave, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Detective/Falk (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035756
Kudos: 2





	Crave

“I do not understand this predilection for coffee. It is bitter and not at all pleasant to experience,” he mused from his spot on the opposite side of the couch.

“I like it. My body craves it.”

“I doubt that.”

“You just haven’t given it a chance. Bitter can be quite delightful. Full of hidden surprises,” Jason smirked for was rewarded with the teasing smile he had been after.

“Why do I get the feeling we are no longer discussing the coffee?”

“We never were,” he grinned as he set the drink down and caught Falk’s lips with his own.


End file.
